Crimson Love
by Yoharashi
Summary: Ben is mourning his sister's death ever since, HE, killed her.  HE is staying hidden but has a strange interest for Ben.. Will Ben listen and forgive or avenge his sister?  What exactly are the vampires planning?  Where's Jack..  boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**.:Crimson Love:.**

**Introduction**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Plague. Sebastian Rooks does. :B_

_--_

Snow fell gently against an old wooden shack. It creaked about as if it was soon to collide to the earth. It's appearence didn't help that any. It was just a wooden house, weakened by age, some boards already missing, seeming so cold and uninviting. No human would dare step foot in it, for it had the dreary feeling of something like if you were drowning...unable to catch your breath.

However inside lurked a small frail figure with the appearance of a young man who sat in the corner, hugging his knees, would be cold if not for his _condition._ He had his head burried in his knees so it wasn't possible to note his eye color. You could see his hair though. It was dark brown and shaggy now. A disarray of brunette strands.

His hands were not visible but he looked strangely pale...unnaturally. Perhaps it could be he was frozen...or...

The brunette slowly lifted his head, eyes aflaring shade of crimson. _"Bennnn.." _the boy hissed to no one in particular,_ "Soonnn." _With his last word he tucked his head safetly into his knees and grew silent yet again... Sensing the snowy hell outside would soon subside..

--- 

A calm boy sat against a window. He was lean, not excessively tiny, but not prominent. He sighed, his breath showing against the cool transparent solid. He shut his eyes seeming to want the whole world to just leave him be... Seeming to be in deep emotion. Painful emotion. He excluded the room by closing his ocean blue eyes. His fair deep brunette hair, which was near black, was damp with the drops that lurked on the glass. The room he sat in looked quite admirable. It was obvious he had some wealth. Yet he just sat there against the pane in thought..alone and secluded like the recluse he had indeed become. The weather outside didn't help his mood. For whatever reason he was down the weather just appended more negative emotions. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed out into the infinite white. The snow hit against the glass hard, in fact he wouldn't be stunned if it broke the glass all together. Not that he really cared. This life meant nothing to him anymore. It was just bitter endless lonlieness with no meaning to it in the least. At least **he** had no meaning. Not anymore anyways.

Footsteps echoed in the seemingly empty house as something walked up the stairs for the room he was in.  
The sound of knocking against wood was heard. "Ben, dinner." Came a voice. An elderly female who sounded tired and had forced enthusiasm within her voice.  
The boy, whoms name had been revealed as Ben turned his head to the door. "Come in Mrs. Mills." He mumbled under his breath. The woman was not a parent, but a guardian. A used to be housekeeper and now parent figure for him. The elderly lady stepped in and looked at him. "Ben.." She said as if trying to comfort him. Ben glanced over his shoulder at her. "Emily's grave is covered in snow now. She wouldn't have liked that much." He mumbled to the woman. "Ben, you know Emily loved the snow." She said trying to solace him. He sighed faintly and nodded simply. It had been two years since Emily had died yet the memories lingered about in his head. _What could he have done though? He was only thirteen and __**that boy **__was a vampire, how could he a mere mortal have competed with __**him**_ Those sort of things were the positive side of his train of thoughts..then there were the more darker ones like, _Why did __**he**__ do it? What did she do to __**him**__? Traitor.. Why couldn't I have been there!? Why not me!? _He bit his lip and dropped his head in thought. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the woman had gone..He hadn't noticed. He noticed a bowl of soup by him and quietly picked it up and spooned it into his mouth without thought on how it tasted. 'Em..'

He had no idea how much he was ail he was in for.

--

Ok, that's the introduction, just letting you know a little of what you're in for. :) Very different.  
Rate and Comment :P


	2. Feeding

_.:Crimson Love:._

**Feeding**

disclaimer: Sebastian Rooks owns, not me.**  
**---

_Remote off in the country area of London were ruins not many had knowledge of. Within these were elder stone buildings, one being a stone cellar like thing. It was out in the open, but had been shielded by stone altars that had apparently fallen over it. Oddly enough the stone towers had caught eachother and just hid the entrance from view. That is if you didn't look heedily enough..  
There was an __atrocious scraping noise that filled the cellar, echoing out into the open. Once inside you could note that it was indeed pitch black, but to add to that the scraping was louder. You could tell that it was claws that were scratching, but against what was the question._

_"Ah, I'm sooooo hungry."_ Came a rather haunting voice that hissed out its words. Crimson eyes slowly opened to those words, _"Silence," _It said, seeming to have some authority, _"Do not seem to be witless." _A few more dimmer crimson eyes opened _"Yes, you gaumless creature!" _Shot another voice, a suck up. _"The stupid pile of filth should go out now!" _Came a more cruel voice, _"Yesss, seeing as he suggested something so ignorant!" _Agreed another _"Sirrrr, may we show this nitwit some justice?" _The leader's crimson eyes shut, somehow you could tell them from any of the other pairs of eyes, _"Do as you wish." _It hissed and then clutched down on the source the scraping had come from. Shards of human bone splintered out in varied directions.   
Claws wrapped around ghost white arms, _"S-SIR NO!" _came pained screeching, _"I WAS JUSTTT SAYING, NO PLEASE!! DON'T LET THEM THROW ME TO THE ANGUISSSSHING LIGHT!" _The leader simply ignored his request. "_HAHA, TELL USSS WHAT IT'SSS LIKE UP THERE!" _Shouted one. _"NOOOO!" _It screamed but it was too late. It had one more pleeing chance then was cast out into the open, though it was still snowing, it had lightened and the sun peeked out from behind the snow clouds... It alone tumbled, crying out the whole time, across the snowy ground, colliding into an old fence post that provided no shade from the few glimmers of light that reached the earth.. There was a rather loud, terrible sounding screech of agony. The creature was chalky white and had fangs and claws, though was shaped like a human. The sun apparently would harm them by what was next to happen to it. Arrantly enough it's skin began bubbling and popping forward, it's flesh melting, seperating from the whitish bone. As soon as you could take a hint of the bone though it exploded into ash which settled upon the barren land and stuck to the icy wet snow.  
Red eyes peered out at the remains with cruel smiles that looked as if they would split their heads open. Their fangs were exposed and were tinged red, stained. One of them, the one that had suggested this savage act, chuckled. _"Nighttt isss near." _Another began to laugh cruely with it, followed by the other three. Quickly one by one eyes darted open that seemed to belong to an animal for a second, but seconds after they opened they would drop from the ceiling and seem to modify shape. Finally the entire place was full of hungry ogres(demons) from hell.

---

The figure that was within the old run down shack slowly raised his head, eyes already open and were extremely luminent in the dark. _"I must warnn youu." _It whispers as it pulled itself up, seeming to be zapped of strength. Quietly it steps out into the snowy world, _"I'm not sure how much longer I may live like this.."_, it said lowering its voice all the more, _"I'm already dying..."_ It held an arm forward and looked at it's flesh. It was quite apparent that this creature of the iniquity world was starved and hungered, yet denied itself. The chalky white flesh was stretched so tight against it's bone, that it looked as if when it bent over it's bones would bust out of it's shell. For what reason could this thing have to not stalk the innocent? What made this it so..different. 

Quietly it stepped against the slushy snow, it's feet bare, though it didn't seem to act phased, as if it was the walking executed. It tried to narrow it's eyes to a degree that the bright red of them wouldn't be so noticable, wanting to just get to it's destination in peace. It knew the way. After all, how many times had it been there? It longed to live in the old life it had once obtained, but it was only bare accuracy that it was not welcome to such a life. It knew this, but all the same would not accept being such a vial and monsterous creature. So alone it stayed, unaccepted by both worlds. It's only wish to make things right, before it's newly acquired body would be destroyed, and it's innocent soul cast to the depths of hell.

Finally after much walking it stopped at a familiar house and slowly looked up towards it. _ "I hope I'mm not toooo late." _It hissed, trying hard to not allow the hissing to escape, but knowing by now that it was relentless. Hissing was just a curse that cast forward their bitter nature. Or most of them at least. _'If he has been drained all is lost.'   
_  
--

_"Masterrr, the night!! It is finally rid of that torturous light!" _Screeched an immoral voice, _"Yesss, We may now hunt!"_, croaked another. _"Fineee my children of the damned, feel free to quench your thirst with the satisfying crimson liquid!"  
_From no where the hundreds of humans that lurked inside the cellar morphed into furry black mammals. Bats. There was much loud screeching heard, hungry screeching. They had not feasted for a good time now, and were ravishing to taste the godly warm thickness that was blood. They yearned to feel it as it traveled down their throats, filling them with life. Oh how hard it was to go a day without it.   
_"GO NOW AND INFECT EVERY LAST ONE YOU SEE!"_  
A flurry of black shot out of the opening and clouded the sky. Headed to nowhere else but the most nearest place. The most near that was full of strolling bystanders that is. London.

--

_"Benedict!"_ Rang a rushed voice. Ben quietly sat up from bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but all the same he could at least try, if only to flunk. Slowly his eyes aligned to the dark and a ghastly figure stood near the window. He speedily shut his eyes, to try to make it go away, after all ever since the incident with Emily he'd been seeing similar things constantly, though he still couldn't substain a gasp. He gulped at hearing scraping across the hardwood floor. He had to do something to get it out just in case it was really there or else he'd be dead. "GO AWAY MONSTER!" He shouted and opened his eyes, hurtling a tiny pocketknife towards the thing. A clawed hand grasped it and crushed it without effort, allowing the metal peices to fall to the floor _"Ben, you should know by now you can't kill one with thisss." _It hissed. Ben growled and narrowed his eyes, wondering how this one knew his name. There was something to it that seemed so very familiar.. _"They are to soon be hunting. You ssshould watch out." _It continued, _"You may be on the menu." _Slowly it reached forward and put a hand against the human's cheek. Ben shivered at how cold the touch was then got ahold of himself and smacked it away with extreme distaste. The creature chuckled and backed up to the window then turned and lept out without a single other word. Ben rushed forward, shutting and locking it this time. 'How did it get in..They cannot unless they are invited.' He gulped down the vile that had tried to come up. Slowly his eyes peered out into the small town. It was now dark enough for them to roam, but what was up with that other.. He was so unlike the others. Benedict knew he'd seen him from somewhere, though his mind wouldn't give him an answer. He slowly brought his hand to his cheek where the other had touched him and felt it was still very much cold. "W-why is it he didn't feel..threatening?"

-- 

_(A/N This part is based toward Papa Roach's song, Forever)_

Silently the creature that had been in Ben's room roamed the London streets. _ 'I hate being a vampire. I feel like nothing but a monster.' _it thought to itself. _ 'I was still invited into that home, so perhaps I'm more of myself than I thought. I'm still him.' _he thought, glancing up at the tranquil night sky. _"I realize why I'm different too. Thank you Ben." _A tiny smile creeped on his lips, _"I can't get over you." _He chuckled to himself. _"The long days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever. I won't be subjectable to this vampire instinct. I'm strong enough when I think of you."_

_"Hn..Jack has feelings for Ben." _Whispered a vampire, shadowed by the darkness. Another nodded and smirked,_ "The idiot never has been able to noticccce when we followed." _The two snickered to themselves, still not visible. _"Jack!" _Cooed another one, stepping forward from the shadows and into the moonlight. Slowly the dark haired brunette, Jack, turned and his red eyes locked with fellow red eyes. He stared at an old maid who had been bitten later in her days. "_What do you want?" _Jack asked, spitting the words as if they were venomous. _"You've been a baddd boy. The Master wants you back now Jack." _Jack's red eyes widened and he stepped back, tripping over something and falling down, still crawling back though, that is until his back hit against a wall. The other two stepped out of the shadows now, and Jack noted they had lots of blood smeared on them. One was female, the other was male. The female appeared to have been a normal young housewife. The male however had dark brown hair and looked oddly poor with rags resembling a scientific artist. _"Don't even come near me.." _Jack warned and stood, angry. The other two just chuckled, _"Aw isss someone angrrry?" _The male asked. Jack narrowed his eyes and they began flashing, going from dark red to light red in warning yet again. Another chuckle.   
There was a merciless scream and two bodies hit the floor with an agonizing crunch. Jack stood above them, holding to some sort of talismen. He shut his eyes and sighed, _"Damn place."_

All he could do was snap his eyes open in sudden realization. He reacted too slow.

Another cry rang through the pitch black night..

--

Ben shot up, beads of sweat rolling down his face, "W-what!?" His eyes were wide and he seemed to be imensed in fright. 'A dream..It was just a dream.' He told himself, gulping down the nasty vile. 'No. A nightmare.' he added, snapping his eyes shut, perhaps in fright. 

Why was it though that the dream was so..._different_. He felt as if there was indeed something wrong and had to open his eyes, because when shutting them he just resaw the events in his dream. 'That was Jack..I just know it. Is that what has became of him!?' He felt tears stinging him, "I will kill him." He whispered to himself and slung his feet over the bed.   
As soon as he did so he grasped his heart in a sudden rush of pain and almost dropped to his knees. Almost. However he'd already lost enough pride... He should at least be able to hold himself up. Yet there he was..in pain. This wasn't new though..To be totally honest he'd been having those spells very often. Where he was probably worse off then dead. He knew also that it was the kind medicine couldn't cure to. He had major depression, which really only made him all the madder. Thus his anger was directed to Jack. He hated him now. More than anything he wanted to be the one to kill him, and even if he died trying, it would be worth it. This was his last request and he was going to use this chance. He had to get to Jack before anything else did. He had to kill him now...While he was weak..while he was..._vunerable._

And so he got dressed, murderous intentions held within his heart.

---------------

**YAY! A cliffhanger. xP. Don't worry though I'll update soon.**

Cough. Probably... Review. Review[s. They keep the story alive.

**xB So far I totally enjoy this one more than SOML. It's more interesting..though I do admit..It has so far sucked. It will not always suck though..I hope. Haha..Yeah..In the later chapters there will be much more..interaction. Haha I suck.**

Till next update,

Yoharashi

**x)D**


	3. The Meeting

_.:Crimson Love:._

**The Meeting**

disclaimer: Sebastian Rooks owns Vampire Plagues, not I. Obviously, x)

--

Crimson eyes slowly inched open revealing dark glazed orbs. They watched as the world around blurred till finally focusing. There was no one around. Not a single soul. A familiar crimson liquid scattered the ground in a flurry of bitter red hues. Painfully, the eyes wandered more to the right and scanned a pile of ash. Death. Vampire death. There was a small sigh and effortless palms pressed against the cold icy street, trying to pull the survior up. There was a nasty hiss as the vampire was unable to hold his weight and came crashing against the hard street.  
"Jack, get up." Came a very chilling voice. A human voice for that matter. Jack shivered lightly, wondering how any human could maintain such hatred in such a small command. He grunted in pain and struggled to adjust his head enough to look behind himself. He didn't have the chance. Whoever the person was now stood right in front of him, clutching something Jack had never thought could be used against him. The stem of a blood rose. Of course he'd seen it, he'd used it before! But to see it now, he knew it wasn't the same. One touch and he was gone. To make matters worse, he couldn't exactly move. His eyes widened in slight fright then just as quickly shut and a smirk played across his lips. _"Go ahead Ben, kill me. I belong in hell anyways. Not like it's any better here."_ He then opened his eyes and the smirk faded, _"Kill me for protecting you." _Jack growled at him, "I hate you! You'll pay for what you did to Emily!" he snarled, with such hate. Jack's eyes strangely softened more, sadness clearly playing in them. He gulped, feeling like he was actually going to cry and whispered, _"Kill me then for loving you."_  
Benedict's eyes darkened then lightened in confusion. He actually almost dropped the blood rose. "W-what!?", he stammered. Had he just heard this guy correctly? _"If it wasn't for me, she'd have killed you Benedict." _Jack whispered. Ben insantly returned to himself and glared, "YOU DAMN LIAR!" he screamed and jabbed the rose at Jack in rage. Blood sprinked in small droplets upon the snow. Jack watched as blood trailed down his cheek from Ben's attack. His eyes wandered to Ben. _"You got the wrong stem. If that's Emily's old one she replaced it with a frod."_ Jack whispered, sounding almost hoarse. Benedict watched him, confused. Why wasn't he dead? Jack stared at him, knowing none of the words he had just spoken had sank in. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!" Screamed the boy in fury, casting his head to the sky and letting out a long angry scream. Jack watched him, _"Pitiful." _he whispered to himself, secretly feeling sorry for his old friend. Ben heard him and gritted his teeth, "I'll kill you with my bare hands.", he seethed. Jack cocked an eyebrow, "How do you plan on doing tha-"  
There was a sickening crunch when Benedict's fist collided against Jack's cheek. It actually took Jack a moment to get out of being so stunned. He quickly looked up as a surge of pain filled his body. _"B-Ben.." _he choked and saw Ben had flipped him over and sat on his stomach, pinning him. Not that he could move anyways though. Oh well, to make matters worse it made it all the easier for Ben to lay hits on him. "SHUT UP!" Benedict yelled, throwing another hit at him. Jack was once again stunned, but not as bad this time. He looked at Benedict weakly, _"Why won't you listen to me?" _he whispered, sounding pained. Benedict snarled and began punching him rapidly, back and fourth between fists. Jack completely lost vision. The world was an infinite black. Then there was the pain. The terrible pain. Why was he feeling this? He shouldn't be..vampires couldn't. Why was it that Benedict could cause him so much pain?  
Ben narrowed his eyes at noticing Jack wasn't even trying to fight back. He stopped and glared daggers at the one pinned, who was slowly regaining vision. "Why won't you fight?" Ben asked, quietly. Jack chuckled, his vision still not quite back, "I am already as dead as you can make me. I was attacked last night by Camazots minions." He said, clear as a human. Ben blinked stunned then narrowed his eyes again, "You're one of them!!" Jack looked at him with a hurt look, "I thought you knew me better than that." Ben turned his head, disgusted, "I never knew you." Jack watched him, seeing the boy was weak. He watched him with soft eyes and gathered up strength, pulling himself up so that he faced Ben, who was now in his lap. Ben's eyes widened and he shot a punch at Jack, who caught it, being careful to not harm Ben. He lightly pried Ben's fingers loose, knowing he was too stunned to do anything, and placed a gentle kiss upon the flat of Benedict's hand. Ben gasped a bit, thinking Jack had just bit him. With that Jack stood, letting Ben fall into the snow under them. "Know this Ben, I never asked for this to happen to me, nor did I kill her for no reason." He said with authority in his voice, then he simply turned on his heels and began to walk away, "Oh, and I'm just as against Camazots as you." He added, disappearing behind some buildings, leaving behind a confused Ben.

--

The sky around London's bay was soon made an even darker shade of onyx as a flock of abnormally large bats flew about the area. Their crimson eyes glowed amidst all the darkness around them, making them look all the more eerie. They soon took notice of some life near the harbor..

A group of men, who were hauling up a few barrels from a small fairy boat, gasped when they noticed the bats soon started setting their sights towards them... A sicking agonizing series of screams were heard for just a second before they faded into the night. Four men had just been marked and added to the reign of Camazots, and many were soon to come this dark night.. 

_'My reign will soon be set fourth against this pitiful world.' _ hissed a mysterious voice that had been watching the seen, perched upon a building.

--

Ben shivered and pulled his coat tight around him as he looked about the area... London could be rather haunting at night. Especially with what Jack had said in his room, _'You could be next on the menu...'.. _He shivered and looked ahead. He shouldn't worry too much, his home was just a few blocks away. He'd make it... He'd have to. The heroes always made it..right?

He jumped and spun around as a loud hissing was heard. Blood. Crimson Blood.

--

Cliffhanger. I ish back to writing! teehee 


	4. Amends to the Dead

**.:Crimson Love:.**

**Chapter 4- Amends to the Dead.**

**Sebastian Rook=owner.**

_okok. So soo. I may or may not have written in a very long time. (inserthiding) Perhaps even over a year.._

_BUT._

_Thanks to you, the readers, I have finalllly updated my story. And if I continue to get reviews, I'll continue the story till the end. And it won't take years._

_I promise. Soso. It's up to you if I continue or not._

_Lots of love guys. _ _{and billions and billions of apologies} I'm sorry.x100000_

* * *

Benedict felt his heart sink lowly into his chest. He could feel the dismay of what had just happened course through his body. It nauseated him.

There in front of him, dropped a dying Mrs. Mills to her knees. She had a large puncture wound now placed in her chest. Her killer stood in front of her, a smile placed upon his face. His clawed hand dripping with the woman's red liquid.

Vampires. How he hated vampires..

Mrs. Mills locked eyes with Ben for a split second, "I followed you." She mouthed, unable to speak. Guilt washed over him. He was the one that had been concerning her lately.. This was his fault. If he would had just stayed home and solaced his anger..

He dropped to his knees and buried his face in one hand, warm tears stinging his eyes now.

He couldn't bring himself to look up as he heard her body hit the ground with a soft thud, the snow blanketing her fall.

Then the laughter came. The haunting, shrill laughter of the one responsible. Ben placed his hands over his ears, trying his hardest to block it all out. "I hate you." He chanted over and over again, his eyes tightly shut.

------------

On top of a tall building sat Jack. The silent brunette gazing down at the world below him with his deep red eyes. It was late. Most humans didn't come out at this time. He was free to sit here and ponder in thought, if only for a few hours. It was the only thing he truly considered a blessing. His only peace of mind.

To him, the world was such a beautiful place. Once you lost so much access to it, you learned to appreciate what you once had. Still though, he could not remember the basics of what his life once looked like through his old eyes. He held memories, memories of his past, memories of his friends...memories of Ben...but could harbor not one of what the world looked like before the change. He could only feel in his heart that it was beyond imaginable.

He longed to see the sun rise and set even. He longed for the taste of the sweet morning air, the feel of the fresh dew on the grass. He longed for something to look forward to again.

Things that once struck him as annoying now seemed angelic. Things like the sun getting in your eyes, the nagging of people older than himself, those warm summer afternoons, even the simple things that made him sad at one time.

It was all a bittersweet melody of the past now. Things he once pushed away, he tried so hard to hold on to in the end.

He let out a small sigh, feeling himself come out of the trance he had been in. It was late. The sun would be rising in just a few hours. He could feel his body beginning to eat itself, having nothing else to resort to. He was starving, dying.

If he wanted to make it to where he slept away the day, he'd have to begin walking now. It was a good distance away.

A distance that would be quite easier for a healthy vampire. But for one in his state...

------------

Hours had passed, and yet still, Ben sat on the ground, his hands clasped over his ears, chanting, and his eyes tightly shut. The vampire had long left, preferring to leave him in misery, rather than end it. It was all a game to them.

To his dismay, he felt a stinging sensation sweep over his entire body. As if being jolted out of insanity, his eyes shot open and his hands loosened up, slowly falling to his sides in defeat. Rain poured over him. Icy rain. The kind that would freeze over the roads and make traveling, and even surviving difficult. The kind that could make someone deathly ill.

Hoarse, with his hands, face, and most of his body a deep purple, Ben managed to pry himself off the ground.

The body of Mrs. Mills lay not too far..but he could not bare himself to look. He could feel the life leave her when it did.. and it killed him. He could feel his options get torn away from him. His family..his friends. It was all such a heavy burden.

Emotionless, he drove himself to walk in the direction of his home, his house-key in hand.

----------

_Update soon? You choose. xoxo_


End file.
